Favorite Things
by TearsOnTape
Summary: Just some short/long one-shots about Hiei and Kagome's favorite things about each other. Rated "M" for lemons, lime, cursing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm in the midst of another fic but it is going to take so long to get to lemons in that one and I felt like writing some NOW. The chapters will switch from Kagome's favorite things to Hiei's favorite things. All of them will include either a lemon or some lime at the least. Enjoy!

Discalimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Sleep

One of Kagome's favorite things to do was watch Hiei sleep.

The hybrid was always handsome, but there was just something about him when he slept that Kagome just found so endearing. She couldn't decide on what it was. Smiling, she rested her chin on his chest as she stared at his serene expression before looking up at the Jagan as it lazily began to twitch.

His palms slid down her naked shoulders to land on her lower back as he exhaled, his ruby colored eyes still closed. The Jagan was still sleepily lidded and Kagome couldn't help but stretch up a little, pressing her lips against the soft eye-lid before she moved back, watching as the violet colored eye opened completely after a few short blinks.

Kagome peppered her mate's neck with short pecks as he woke from his hibernation. "Good morning," she sang playfully, giggling as Hiei's red eyes finally opened to stare at her. She felt his warm hands gently glide back up to her shoulders before he pressed her tightly against his chest, her nipples stiff against his solid pectorals.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep. He raised a brow when she shivered as he spoke. Grabbing a tendril of her hair, he coiled it around his finger before letting it slide of out his grasp to land gently against her smooth, rosy cheek.

"Only about half an hour," Kagome replied, sitting up slowly. The silk sheet that had been covering their lower bodies slid down, her beautiful body exposed to his hungry gaze. She traced his collar-bone idly as his hands reached up to grasp her hips.

"Were you watching me sleep again, you odd onna?" Hiei shifted as she moved just suddenly, her damp nether regions sliding smoothly against his hardening cock. He lifted her just slightly, allowing her to reach down and grasp his throbbing flesh. "Kagome…"

Smiling, the miko pressed the head of his cock against her moist flesh before sinking down slowly, her slight whimper following his groan of pleasure. She was still sore from last night but it felt so amazing to have him inside of her again that the pleasure dulled out the slight discomfort. His thickness burned inside of her and she began to rock back and forth slowly, letting her fragile walls become accustomed to his size.

"I was," Kagome confirmed his question, her pulse quickening. "You're just so peaceful and adorable when you're asleep," her breathing stuttered as Hiei reached up to grab her bouncing breasts, his claws gently squeezing the tight nipples.

"You enjoy the simplest things about me," He told her, leaning up on left forearm as he used the right to wrap around her midsection. He thrusted up into her as she lowered herself, smirking at the high-pitched cry that left her throat, and buried his face in against her chest.

"I enjoy _all_ of you," Kagome murmured, her hand coming up to rest against the back of Hiei's neck. She spread her fingers, letting her nails scratch gently into his hair, feeling his growl of pleasure.

"Show me," He whispered to her and then picked her up, easily pushing her onto her back at the foot of their bed, being careful not to be too rough. He mouthed at her neck as she tossed her head back, her silky legs hiking up so that her knees were braced against the crooks of his elbows.

"Oh, Hiei," she cried out, her eyes closing tightly as she surrendered control over to him. She gasped as he nearly pulled out all the way before he shoved his cock back inside of her, burying himself completely. Her cries echoed off the walls, matching his growls and soft snarls of pleasure.

Kagome could feel Hiei's power as he thrusted roughly into her body. His lips sought hers and she eagerly raised her hands to cup his cheeks as she parted her mouth for him, their tongues dancing in a seductive dance. When she intentionally scraped her tongue against his fangs, drawing just a tiny bit of blood, she swallowed down his snarl and then let her arms wrap around his neck as he broke the kiss to attach his mouth to his mating mark, his growls becoming louder.

He thrusted so hard that she felt bruised. One of his clawed hands reached down to press firmly on her abdomen, as if he was trying to _feel_ himself pumping into her. "Kagome," he grunted, his other hand coming up to grab her knee, opening her wider.

"Oh, kami!" She screamed, her nails scorching down his back. She felt his hand slide down to her swollen clit and she gasped as he rubbed it quickly and harshly, "_**Hiei**_!" her body arched even as he forced her back down with his pelvis, her tightening walls causing him to let out a guttural snarl as he fucked into her harder. "O-oh…" her little whimpers and mewls of pleasure as she came combined with the way she tightened her muscled against his cock had him joining her in rapture after a few more rough thrusts.

He grunted her name as he came deep inside of her, his mouth opening to latch onto her neck with his fangs, carving deep into his mating mark. He felt her legs tremble before they slid down from their previous position to just below his hips, her toes slowly circling his calves.

His hands sought hers as soon as he removed his fangs. He lined up his palms with her own, his much larger hand nearly swallowing her own dainty appendage before he locked his fingers with hers, eyes blinking open to watch her sweet smile as she crossed her own fingers against his.

She knew he was watching her, and she opened her eyes to stare into his beautiful orbs. "I love you," she said sincerely, her heart open for him. She smiled when the corners of his lips twitched.

"I know," he murmured, watching as her eyes began to close. "And I love you." He gently began to move so that he could pull out of her but paused when her legs suddenly tightened against him. "Onna…"

"Stay," She told him, her voice light, content. "Stay with me."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he told her, resting his head against her chest. He listened to her heart beat, his own eyes closing slowly.

-_ZzzZz-_

_**Always open to suggestions as to what their favorite things about each other would be. Doesn't matter if they are silly, or sexual, or annoying, etc. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wow, I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! Thank you for the suggestions!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Defense

Ever since she'd become his mate, Kagome had been coming along to help with the annoying missions that Koenma ordered him and the rest of the team to accomplish. Even before that, his onna would readily offer her services and he knew it was only a matter of time before that bastard ruler would ask her to join the group.

The mission this time was a fairly uneventful one. Several C-class demon from the Makai had rallied up a couple of ningen females (who'd some-fucking-how gotten through the barrier into the demon realm) to use as concubine and it was their job to deal with it.

One of the idiot demons had tried to snag Kagome as soon as they got there, and he got an arrow in the ass because of it.

Hiei watched heatedly as she blocked several attacks from a demon and smirked as she placed a beautifully timed roundhouse kick to the demon's jaw, knocking him back a good few feet. The muscle in her legs flexed beautifully as she kicked, and he could feel the desire pooling in the pit of his stomach as his eyes trailed up the smooth skin from her inner thigh, before the spandex shorts concealed the rest.

"Hey, shorty!" Kuwabara swung his spirit sword with barbarian-like grace, turning to frown at Hiei. "Aren't you going to help Kagome?"

"Does she look like she needs my help, fool?" Hiei chuckled, leaning back against the base of a tree. "My onna knows how to fight. Worry about yourself." He said, just as one of the demon managed to land a hit on Kuwabara's side.

Snorting, Hiei went back to observing his mate. Desire in his eyes.

Sometime during the scuffle, a demon had succeeded in knocking her weapons away from her but she had no problem defending herself with hand-to-hand combat. Hiei remembered back when they first met and when he'd had to train her in fist fighting with Yusuke, Kurama's and {regrettably} Kuwabara's, help. She had been such a novice then, never really using her own body as the dangerous weapon it later became.

One of the women screamed, distracting Kagome momentarily but it was enough for the demon she was currently fighting to strike her with a vicious punch to the jaw that Hiei could hear from his position. Kagome landed harshly on her side, her hand coming up to cup her face as the demon loomed over her.

Hiei growled, rushing towards the demon with his hand on the hilt of his katana. He ran his sword through the demon's neck, decapitating him and ending its pathetic life immediately. He looked down at his onna, raising his brow as she notched an arrow in his direction.

Instinctively, he tilted his head to the left just as she let the arrow fly. It missed him completely, as he knew it would, and he turned his head when he heard a shriek of pain. The demon that had tried to sneak up on him was purified in seconds.

When Hiei turned back to look at her, he smirked at the heat in her eyes and pulled her up easily, her chest pressed against his.

"You knew he was behind you," she said through gritted teeth, referring to the demon she'd just killed, "Why would you let him get so close?" her hands cupped his cheeks, eyes stormy, "what if he actually managed to hurt you?"

"You wouldn't have allowed it." Hiei replied, turning his head to kiss her fingertips. He stared at the bruising on her jaw, his eyes narrowing before he pressed his lips against the darkened skin, mouthing it gently. "Heal it."

Kagome chuckled, following his order while closing her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled as he hummed in approval, pulling her closer. "Did you watch me fight?"

The childish glee in her voice caused him to smile indulgently.

"Hai. It's hard to believe that just a few years ago, Sesshoumaru was warning me about your terrible technique." He smirked when she pouted up at him.

"He _never_ said it was terrible!" She buried her face in his neck and mumbled, "Powerful old dog."

"Damn, Kagome!" Yusuke walked up beside them, slapping the girl on the back while grinning and ignoring the glare Hiei sent his way, "You kicked ass! You took out nearly all of them."

"Yes, nicely done," Kurama's eyes twinkled, "You've certainly improved in combat. I see our training has not gone to waste."

Kagome beamed, "I have you all to thank, of course." She blew a raspberry against Hiei's neck, giggling as he squirmed, his expression sour, "Especially you, anata."

"Yeah, guess she didn't need your help much after all," Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck.

"As I've told you," Hiei squatted a bit, one arm going underneath his mate's knees and the other supporting her back, "Now that we're done here, I'd like to leave. I have business to take care of."

"What business do you have to-" before Kurama could finish the sentence, Hiei disappeared.

Yusuke grinned, wrapping an arm around the fox's shoulders. "Must be some important business, huh?"

"Ewe," Kuwabara complained. "Kagome's pretty and all, but Hiei…and sex," he shuddered all over. "Oh, kami! It's not going to get out of my head."

Kurama smiled, "Well, let us escort the ladies back to the Rekai. Now that Hiei's gone, we'll have to have Koenma erase their minds."

"And mine too, please," Kuwabara muttered, much to Yusuke and Kurama's amusement.

_{F.T}_

Kagome laughed as she was dropped on the bed. She leaned up on her elbows, watching Hiei shrug out of his cloak and pull off the tank top underneath. She felt his hands pull down her fighting shorts, and her legs eagerly parted as he moved in between them.

Her fingers walked up his chest, tracing his hard nipples before she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing in pleasure as he moved his hips slowly against hers. The sweet friction of his hardened cock against her panty-covered wet core was delicious. She moaned into his ear, wrapping her legs slowly around his hips.

His hand followed the curve of her thigh, growling as his fingertips made contact with her soaked underwear. He sliced through the material easily, his finger becoming drenched in her juice immediately. "You like when I watch you fight," he murmured, smirking when her hips rose as she tried to seek more contact.

"You _love_ to watch me fight," Kagome played with his belts, tugging on them so they could open and then sliding a hand down his pants to grab hold of him, her fingertips not quite meeting a she wrapped her hand around the thick girth. His skin was always so warm, so hard and heavy.

Hiei couldn't hold back a shudder as she glided her fingertips lightly over the base of his cock, and he slid his thumb inside of her, eyes lighting up as she inhaled sharply while meeting his gaze. "This power you have over me," he removed his thumb from inside of her body and then smeared the wetness he had collected over her already slick petals, "it is both great and terrible."

"Why is it terrible?" her fingertip traced the head of his cock, sliding over to collect the warm dribble of wetness that coated the slit before she brought the digit to her mouth, lips closing around it as the flavor hit her tongue. She heard his snarl before she felt him move and she squeaked when he pulled one of her legs over his powerful bicep.

"It is terrible," he began, eyes dark lustful, "because it means that should anyone or anything ever try to take you from me," he put his other hand against her hip, gripping onto her hard but making sure not to pierce her skin with his claws, "I will _**destroy**_ all of the realms in order to have you back at my side."

And Kagome couldn't help the sob that tore through her throat as he pulled her by the hip against him just as he sunk deep inside of her, his thickness stretching her apart almost painfully but it didn't stop her from gripping onto his back so she could _feel_ him pressed tightly against her.

"No one would dare take me away from you," she told him, her voice breathy as he thrusted into her body over and over again. She glided her fingers through his hair before her fingers slid across the bandana covering the Jagan and she slipped it off, watching as the violet eye opened to immediately watch her.

Hiei could smell her arousal spike and gritted his teeth when her body tightened itself around his pounding cock. He knew how fond she was of the Jagan, but he couldn't understand why. Normally such a sight would repulse a female and yet, his mate would become even more enamored with him whenever she would see it.

'_I have the strangest onna I have ever come across as my mate,' _Hiei felt her other leg come up to tuck against his back, her knee pressing into him as she urged for him to fuck her harder and he smirked, giving his woman what she wanted.

'_And we will both fight to keep it that way.'_

-zZzZzZ-


End file.
